Totally Foreplay
by Alexis Winn
Summary: A companion/sequel to "I Love You, too, BAKA!" or at least it was written as such.  No real plot, just a random vignette into the daily life of the royal couple.   Never beta'ed and written in a coffee shop in one afternoon - be forewarned.


They sat in an innocuous corner booth, watching the scene play out and attempting to understand the very nature of it all. The scene, as it were, involved a pretty blonde woman and a raven-haired man. When she came in earlier, it was all sunshine and smiles as the couple greeted each other. Receiving a milkshake for her troubles, the blonde grinned brightly and gave her companion a resounding kiss on the lips. Taking in his appearance, she gave a single nod and started sipping her drink. Then she insulted his jacket, his green one that he wore almost daily and loved almost as much as her. He scowled and insulted her hair. She grimaced and gave a disparaging remark on his decided lack of fashion sense. He glowered and said that people in glass houses should throw stones. It only got worse after that.

"I'm not entirely certain I understand the finer points of this relationship," the blue-haired girl remarked quietly.

Her blonde companion blinked rapidly, "Perhaps the world never will."

"It would ruin a bit of their mystery, I think," the raven-haired girl in the miko costume commented thoughtfully. "They wouldn't be nearly as interesting otherwise."

"Maybe," the brown-haired girl stated, "but they would be easier to quiet."

A blond-haired man approached the booth and gave a glance in the direction of interest. "Why are you looking at them? They do this all the time."

Four pairs of shoulders rose and fell, accompanied by murmurs of disquiet. The brown-haired girl spoke up, "We're trying to figure … them."

The blond-haired man looked at the couple in question, giving them a critical eye. "Are you sure they're dating? I'm still thinking it's a joke. I mean, we kept telling them they should date and annoy each other. Maybe they took us up on it to see if we'd fall for it."

The blonde woman wrinkled her nose. "Oh it's love. I'm sure of it. It just … doesn't look like it."

The blue-haired woman gave a wry smile. "If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck. But what happens when it is a duck but doesn't look, swim, or quacks like one?"

"A question for the ages," the raven-haired woman replied dryly.

"They fight more than any couple I've seen. Are we sure they're really dating?" The man pressed again, still unsure of what they were all witnessing.

"Maybe it's their form of foreplay," the blonde woman remarked absently.

"God I hope not," the brown-haired woman said with disgust. Her companions sent her questioning looks, and she huffed a frustrated breath. "They fight all the time. If it's foreplay …" Comprehension dawned in their eyes quickly enough, followed shortly by expressions of distaste.

The blonde woman heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I still kind of think it's foreplay."

The blue-haired woman raised her head from the table, confusion wrinkled her eyebrows. "Fore- to what exactly? You don't think those two …?"

"No," the blonde said firmly to her companions.

The man raised a questioning brow. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

The women exchanged discreet glances, wondering how much to say. It was the black-haired one who spoke, "You know her. We're her best friends. Of course she'd tell us." If not necessarily the complete truth, at least it was an answer everyone was comfortable with.

"Do you think I should break them apart? You know, before they tear each other and the earth apart," the brown-haired woman contemplated, watching the couple in question continue their bickering with no end in sight.

"They're just bickering … like a married couple," the man murmured, drawn to watching the couple again.

"Cliché," said the raven-haired woman. "No real married couple has the time to bicker as much as those two."

"It has to be foreplay."

"Stop calling it foreplay! It's creepy," said the blue-haired woman, clearly annoyed.

"I'm breaking them apart," the man said firmly, striding across the arcade with purpose.

"I really hope they tone it down in the future. You know, fate of the known universe and all that," the brown-haired woman remarked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"And there's children. Foreplay isn't good in front of children."

Three sets of angry eyes turned to the blonde. "Stop calling it foreplay!"

The woman question sat unfazed. "Totally foreplay," she stated calmly before turning to her food and ignoring her companions.


End file.
